


Halloween Drabbles

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Halloween with the boys!





	1. Clyde Logan

Halloween usually is a busy night at Duck Tape bar. Clyde offers free shots for those who come with a custome and gives a whisky bottle to the best costume. 

He likes the night because people can be very creative and has his fun looking at the crazy customes people come up with. 

But his favorite Hallowen has to be when he met you. You entered the bar wearing a red tutu, a black tight blouse that left part of your breasts exposed and two little horns at the top of your head. 

You really looked like the devil. So tempting, so dangerous with those cat eyes and red lips. He really wanted to go straight to hell and be punished by your hand. 

He wanted to give you the award for best custome but he reminded himself it’d be too obvious and that he needed to have some self control. 

Instead, he made sure you were looking at him when he prepared a fancy drink and then sent it to your table. You couldn’t stop blushing as you took glances at him between sips. 

As the night progressed, you left your friends at your table and went to the bar, sitting on a stool, right in front of Clyde. 

“Where’s your costume?” you said with a pout. 

Clyde’s heart beat faster at the wink of your eyelashes and flirty eyes. 

“Uh, I’m a bartender, can’t ya’ see?” he joked. 

You frowned for a second and then bursted out in a laugh. “Liar! You are already a bartender!” 

“Okay, okay…” he chuckled. Then, he leaned at you, to talk close to your face. “The truth is I’m dressed as your boyfriend.” 

He said his pick up line with fear. Fear that you might reject him. 

“Mmm,” you sighed and your hot breath tingled his ear. “Well, I’m thinking to take my boyfriend home later tonight.”

Up to this day, Clyde asks you to wear that pair of horns and the tutu for him.


	2. Flip Zimmerman

“Fucking Halloween.” It’s the favorite phrase of Flip every October 31st. He hates this holiday since he became a cop. Too many people out on the streets, causing a riot. He has extra work because he’s arresting drunk people, avoiding they get hurt. And he comes home very late at night, exhausted and smelling like sweat and booze. 

“Fucking Halloween,” he grunts in a low tone one more time. 

“Daddy?” 

A tiny high voice interrupts his toughts and he looks down to the little girl dressed as a princess. She has a puffy pink dress and a shiny tiara. On one hand, she’s carrying a pumpkin basket. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asks in a smooth tone. 

“I’m ready,” she says. 

Flip made the promise to take his little girl to trick and treat around the neighborhood before he leaves for work. 

As he sees the smile of his daughter, so full of hope and excitment, he wonders what the hell he was doing the previous years before she was born. No matter how much work he’ll have tonight, being able to go with her and ask for candy makes it worthy. 

“Ready, guys?” You ask dad and daughter from the stairs. Your girl is already holding Flip’s hand and she’s hoping impatient. 

“We’ll be home by seven,” Flip says before he opens the doors. 

You see them through the window as they walk down the street. 

“Do you like my custome, daddy?” 

“You look like a real princess.” They approaching to the first house. 

“I’m a real princess!” she exclaims and Flip can’t help but agree with her. 


	3. Kylo Ren

♥ Kylo is an ancient vampire. He was bitten and turned by another vampire, Snoke. But after centuries of abused by him, Kylo decided to kill him, turning into kind of the king of the vampires. 

♥ No one questions his power or authority. He’s scary but he’s also very wise and smart. 

♥ You met Kylo when you were looking for a tutor for your History class. It’s not like he needs the money but he enjoys talking about the topic and it’s a way to stay in touch with the modern world. 

♥ You really admire him for his knowledge. But you also blush everytime he looks at you or makes you smile. 

♥ Because he’s so handsome! The way he dresses, his hair, how he talks. You joke telling him he’s an old sould and he finds it pretty funny. If you only knew the truth.

♥ He senses you’re falling in love with him and he can’t deny he’s not. But before he even kisses you, he confesses you what he is. 

♥ He trusts you. You’re a smart person and a sensitive soul who doesn’t judge other people. 

♥ And you don’t. But you still get surprised when he tells you. Like, how vampires are even real? 

♥ Is that why your study dates were always at night? 

♥ Your main worry is that he hurts or kills people to take their blood. But he assures you that’s not the case. Killing people for blood is an old practice and there are other methods to feed. 

♥ But he admits he’d love to taste your blood. With your consent, of course. 

♥ After assuring you nothing will happen to you, you accept. The first time he does it he’s so gentle and treats you as if you were made of crystal. 

♥ He makes you lay on his huge bed and first, he covers in kisses your neck. He can already smell your blood and his pupils dilate in desire. 

♥ You try not to shake so much as he puts his fangs against your skin. You think it’s going to hurt but you’re surprised when you only feel a light pressure. 

♥ Kylo thinks he’s going to go mad in desire for you. You taste delicious, so sweet. This is not the same than feeding from a bag of blood. You’re combing his hair as he sucks from you and he feels your heartbeat against his chest. 

♥ “Are you alright, my dear?” he tells you once he’s done. You only laugh at his face covered in your blood. He looks like a satisfied child who had a bag of candies for himself. 

♥ His only worry is that you’re a mortal and that eventually he’ll lose you. He can’t imagine an eternity without you or watching you die. This thought haunts his mind, specially when you’re asleep and he observes you.  


	4. Armitage Hux

“Okay, ready?” you say, behind the bathroom door.

Hux doesn’t understand what’s the big fuss about this holiday called Halloween. In his home planet Arkanis, he never heard of it, neither during all his years working for the First Order.

It was only until he started dating you that you told him about this festivity, where apparently people wear costumes and give each other candies. What a mess.

But he’s a good boyfriend and he’s not going to kill your Halloween spirit. So when you said you got a surprise for him, he only nodded and smiled.

“Ready, darling,” he answers. He’s lying on the bed, changing channels on the big holo screen you have hanging on a wall of your bedroom.

You step out of the bathroom and Hux’s jaw goes slack, the remote control on his hand falling on the mattress.

“D-darling” he stutters. You’re wearing a pink transparent baby doll and you painted your nose and a mustache as if you were acat. The final touch of your costume is two pointy ears on the top of yourhead.

“I’m a kitten,” you spin around. “Like Millicent.”

“This is Halloween about? That you look so sexy and ravishing for your boyfriend?”

“No, silly,” you giggle. “It’s my custome.” You pretend it’s only a costume, but the truth is you were trying to seduce Hux.“Do you like it?”

Hux titters, the tip of his ears turning red as his hair. “Baby, I love it.” Suddenly, he feels a warmth spreading through hisbody.

You kneel on the edge of the bed and crawl like a cat, with your back arched and your ass pushed to the air. Hux gulps down as you put your hands on his chest.

“So,” you speak very close to his mouth. “Did I change your mind about Halloween?”

“Oh, definitely.” He smirks.

“Then you won your prize.” You put your hand inside the baby doll, where your breasts are and Hux is already imagining what prize he got.

“What?” he says confused when he sees you take out a lollipop of your chest.

“Happy Halloween, my love.”


	5. Adam Sackler

Adam knows it’s wrong. This isn’t how he normally acts. But he can’t keep his eyes off of you. He’s surprised his girlfriend Hannah hasn’t noticed it yet. Probably because she’s too busy ranting about how unfair the world is to her.

She’s such a cunt, he thinks. Something he’ll never say out loud. She’s his girlfriend and all but he admits she acts like that. Although he’s the one to blame, after all, he accepted to have a more serious relationship with her.

“Adam,” Hanna says. “Are you listening to me?” She can’t stand that her boyfriend spends two minutes without paying attention to her.

“Uh?” He tears his gaze from you and he looks at Hannah. “Yeah, yeah. Keep telling me.”

And satisfied, she begins her ranting again.

But Adam’s mind is already back at you. He came with Hannah to a party of who knows who and because is Halloween most of the people are in costume. Including you. You’re wearing a tight white dress with a pair of sneakers and a pair of fluffy wings at your back.

He’s not a man of faith but looking at you, he’s starting to considerate to say a prayer to God, asking him to erase Hannah and the rest of the people from here so he can be alone with you.

While Hannah keeps talking and talking, he imagines you in four on his bed. He’d fuck you from behind, with your cute little wings on. You’re an angel and he’s the devil who’s going to teach you how to sin.

And it’s like his thoughts are too loud because you turn around and bump with his gaze. The red cup you’re drinking from, against your lips.

And instead of looking in another direction, Adam holds his gaze, like daring you to do something.

Your mouth curves into a naughty smile and then you bite your lip, Adam’s breath stop for a moment and he feels a buzz on his ears. But then, you look at his side, like reminding him he came with someone.

“And that’s why I believe I’m the voice of my generation,” Hannah says. She was so into her own talk she didn’t notice the exchange of looks his boyfriend had with another girl.

“Yeah, I suppose,” Adam says without thinking. He watches how you say something to your friends and walk to the bathroom.

He doesn’t know what his plan is. God, he came with his girlfriend and is drooling for some other girl. But he knows he has to do something before he misses his chance.

“Uh, I’m going to the bathroom.” He pats Hannah’s head and practically runs to it.

When he’s about to open the door, you open it first and almost crash against him.

“Hey,” he says. From close, you’re more beautiful.

“Hey,” you say, not looking very impressed.

“Are you my guardian angel?” he asks on a playful tone.

“Yes,” you answer. “And as your guardian angel, I suggest you go back to your girlfriend.”

Fuck. Of course it was never going to work. You’re obviously a girl who respects herself and won’t chase guys with girlfriends.

“But I wanna stay with you,” he mumbles. He knows he already lost.

You grin and stand on your tiptoes, leaving a feather kiss on the corner of his lips.

“Maybe next Halloween,” you tell him and walk away.


	6. Matt the Technician

“Matt?” little Rey asks as she walks down the street holding her brother’s hand.

“Yeah, Rey?” Matt replies.

“How come Ben and Kylo never come with us?” She refers that every year, it’s Matt the one who takes her trick or treat.

“Well, Ben is too busy planning his party. And Kylo is… being Kylo.”

Rey laughs at his brother’s comment and keeps hoping to the next decorated house. She’s dressed as Wonder Woman, her favorite hero and has a bucket with the shape of a skull. So far, the bucket is half-full with candies. And Matt has another one on his hand, not because he wants candies but Rey made him carry it.

“Trick or treat!” Rey screams and jumps excited, ready to receive her treat. The door is decorated with fake spider web and there’s a zombie head on the floor.

“Coming!” She and Matt hear.

You open the door with your basket full of candies and Matt is momentarily mute as he sees your bright smile and the witch hat decorating your head.

“Oh, Wonder Woman,” you say. “It’s such an honor that you came to visit me.”

“I know.” Rey giggles.

You gaze jumps from her to Matt and you frown. “Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?”

“N-no,” he stumbles. “She’s my sister and I brought her to trick and treat.” He feels stupid carrying that skull bucket.

“Aw, that’s cute,” you say. “Well, here are your candies, Wonder Woman.” You put a generous amount of candies into Rey’s bucket.

“Thank you!” she exclaims as she sees her bucket getting fuller.

“And for you,” you look at Matt. “I got something too.” You enter the house for a moment and return with a piece of paper that you put into Matt’s bucket.

“What’s that?” he asks looking down at the bucket.

“My phone number,” you wink at him. “Maybe after you’re done trick or treating you can call me to do something.”

Before Matt can answer, Rey, replies:

“But after trick or treating, we watch horror movies!”

“Awesome, then maybe you can invite me.”

Rey is about to complain but she realizes it’s actually a good idea. She loves her brothers but it’s nice to have another girl as company from time to time.

“Matt,” she tugs his pants. “Let’s go before the candies are over.”

“I’ll call you,” Matt tells you, already being dragged down the street by his little sister. It looks like this Halloween he’ll be with another girl beside Rey.


	7. Ben Solo

“Guys, where are you?” you ask in the middle of the dark. You came with your friends to a haunted house where it’s supposed it’s full of zombies and you have to find a way to escape.

“Great,” you mumble in annoyance. You didn’t even want to come here, your friends had to drag you and now they left you alone. At least there are no zombies around.

♥♥♥

Ben got this job because he thought it’d be fun to dress up as a zombie and scare people. And so far, it has been really fun. The make-up artist is an expert and does a great job with his face every day. He swears he could pass as a zombie from “The Walking Dead”. And he has a ton of selfies to prove it.

During this month, he has seen all kind of people come to the house. Some are braver than others but their reactions are always hilarious.

But not a single girl as pretty as you have come, he thinks, as he observes you hidden behind a wall. You could pass as the hot chick in a horror movie, looking so scared, so defenseless but so sexy at the same time.

An idea occurs him and he has to stop himself from laughing so he doesn’t get caught. Very slowly, he approaches you, you’re facing the other way so you don’t see him walking at you.

Faking a raspy voice, he groans, “Pretty girl, I want to eat you whole.”

“Aaaaah!” you jump scared and as you turn around you punch him straight in the face.

“Fuck,” he yells and grabs his nose. “Damn, baby, you really know how to punch.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Now that the terrible fright has passed, you realize you just punched another human being.

“I was kidding, I wasn’t going to eat you, you know?” he teases you, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry, I don’t like when people try to scare me.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Are you okay?” You’re worried that you broke his nose or something.

“I’ll be okay if you go out with me,” he says and stands straight.

“Uh…”

“I’m not ugly, I swear!” he exclaims. “It’s just the make-up. I swear I’m pretty handsome.”

“Okay, Mr. Zombie Handsome,” you giggle. You want to find out if it’s true what he’s saying. “Show me the way out and I’ll give you my phone number.”

“Go straight and then turn to the right when you see a green wall. If you see a zombie, just tell them you came with Ben,” he instructs you. The pain in his nose is barely there anymore.

“Ben,” you grin and he swears your smile illuminates the creepy room. “Can’t wait to see what’s under all that make-up.”


	8. Phillp Altman

Phillip takes a sip from his whiskey as he waits for the next girl to appear. It’s October 31st and for lack of better plans or better company, he came to a strip club.

The music starts and the man on the microphone announces you telling your fake name. Some guys applaud and the lights focus onyou.

Phillip’s breath hitch for a moment as he sees you arriving at the stage. With your black lace lingerie and fake blood running down your neck, as if you were bitten.

You swing your hips at the rhythm of the music andhe runs his eyes through your legs, landing on your high heels. He wonders how the hell you don’t trip but you look like an expert, spinning around the pole,your hair fluttering in the air as you move.

He removes in his sit, trying to get rid of his boner. It’s embarrassing, that he got hard for something so simple as a dance.Usually, it doesn’t happen but he made the mistake to look at your crotch and imagine himself licking your clothed pussy.

When the song is about to end, you do one more spin and look at Phillip straight in the eyes, then you wink at him and smile. Henotices a pair of fangs flashing at him and he groans under his breath.

“Give a round of applause for Cindy!” the same man from before says and everyone obeys him. Some of the guys even cheer you but you’re already gone.

♥♥♥

Phillip’s leg taps against the floor as he waits for you in this private room. He requested a lap dance from you, which surprisingly is the first time he does it. Usually, he’s satisfied to come and see a pair of girls dancing and then go home.

“Hey, handsome.” The door opens and you appear inthe same vampire costume. Well, more than a costume it’s just lingerie and fakeblood.

“H-hey,” he replies nervously. What’s happening with him? He’s smoother than this.

“Okay,” you straddle his lap and his hands go immediately to your hips. “You can touch everywhere. No kisses on the mouth, no biting.”

You start to grind against his crotch and Phillip’shand go up to your breasts. You throw your head back and undulate your hips asyou take off your bra. Both of his hands cup your breasts, squeezing them and pinching your nipples.

You lean at him and on a sensual tone, you say,“Have you ever be bitten by a vampire?”

A shudder runs through his body as your breath tingleshis neck. He grabs the back of your neck and tries to kiss you, but you dodge him.

“No kisses,” you sternly say.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. He feels like his cock is about to explode inside his pants. He hurries to take a buck out of his pocket and put it in the elastic of your panties. “I’ll give you $100, just let me kiss you.”

Twisting your mouth to a side, you considerate his words. What the hell? 100 dollars for a kiss? You can do it.

You cup his face and press a kiss on his lips. He gives you full access to his mouth and you thrust your tongue inside. Under you, you can feel his dick twitching. And you can also feel your pussy throbbing for this stranger. You dance for hundreds of men everyday but you’venever felt so desired like he makes you feel.

“Time’s up.” You end the kiss and stand up, leavinga breathless and horny Phillip on the sofa.

Meanwhile, he tries to remember how much money he has on his wallet so you can stay longer.

“You know,” you say as you put back your bra. “I leave in twenty minutes. If you wait for me for outside, I’ll give you yourcandy.”

Phillip smirks as he’s already imagining all the dirty things he’s going to do to you. Oh, yes, he can already picture you spread out on his bed, in that sinful underwear, panting and begging for him.

Before you leave the room, you put your hands o nhis thighs, very close to his cock. Bending down you whisper, “But only if you give me my treat.”


	9. Poe Dameron

“Hey, man,” Finn taps Poe on the chest. “Look at your Leia coming.”

Both friends came to Rey’s Halloween party. Finn dressed up as a stormtrooper and Poe chose to go as Han Solo.

Through the door, you enter with a white long sleeve dress, your hair is up in two buns and Poe is hypnotized about the way you look.

“She really is my Leia…” he sighs, already in love.

“Dude, go talk to her,” Finn says. Such coincidence can’t be random, this has to be a thing from fate.

“Yeah, right.” Poe nods and gathers courage before he walks at you.

During the seven seconds that it takes him to cross the room and arrive where you are, he thinks of several ways to start a conversation. Perhaps a “hi, how are you?” or a simple “hey”. Maybe a “My name is Poe. What’s yours?”

But as you turn around, smiling at him and recognizing his costume, he knows exactly what words to say.

“I love you,” he says.

“I know,” you reply. A cheeky smile on your face.

Yes, he just found his Leia.


End file.
